


Fatherhood

by spikewil



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, OOCy-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Fatherhood

“Jack, are you okay?” Daniel asked worriedly as he watched Jack sit down on a chair while reading the letter..

“I’m not sure. I just received a letter from my father’s lawyer stating that the man who raised me isn’t my biological father and he adopted me when he met my mother,” Jack replied and catches another envelope as it fell out. “Hang on, what’s this?”

As Jack read the letter, Daniel kept close just in case his lover needed him.

“It’s from my mother, telling me that my real father doesn’t know about me. But he will now; he should have received a letter today just like me,” Jack said as he slid his arms around Daniel’s waist and hid his face into his lover’s stomach.

Daniel embraced him and he had to strain his hearing in order to hear Jack’s insecure words. “What will this man think? Will he be disappointed in me? I never had a father figure who was proud of me before. Danny, what will I do when he contacts me?”

“Jack, everything will be all right. If he does find out he has a son, he will contact you. I’m sure of it,” Daniel stated.

“How do you know?” Jack whispered.

“If he’s anything like you are, I’m sure,” Daniel replied and kissed the upturned face.

 

***Three days later***

 

It has been three days since his real father should have known about him now and yet Jack still hadn’t heard anything. As he walked towards the General’s office, his thoughts strayed again on how his father would look like. Without knocking he entered the General’s office, not seeing the two men already seated at the desk. Jack sat down and finally looked, straight into a familiar face.

“You’re…you’re my dad!” Jack stuttered as he stared into a face that was so much like his own.

“Yes, Jack. I am,” the man replied before introducing himself. “My name is MacGyver.”

“Nice to meet finally meet you. Uhm…I mean…do I…” Jack said, trying to ask questions, only to cause him stuttering. He didn’t know what to do, Jack desperately wanted to know if the man was pleased to meet him, did he look okay enough to be the man’s son or even if the man wanted to see him as a son. More questions spooked through his mind, causing him not to see the General and the other man to leave the office, leaving him alone with his biological father.

“If I had known I had a handsome son like you, I wouldn’t have left you behind. I would have been there for you, witnessing your smile, your first words and steps. Watching your grow into the man you are now. Even though, I haven’t seen all those things, I still see a man that I want to know as my son. I’m proud of you,” MacGyver said emotionally as he watched his son.

Jack felt his emotions grew throughout the words and tried to control them, but hearing the last words he had wanted so desperately to hear, he lost control and hugged his father. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he hit his face into his father’s neck.

MacGyver embraced his son tightly, feeling his love for his son grow until he remembered something that made him smirk. “So, when are you going to introduce me to your lover?”

Jack snapped his head from the comfortable neck to look his father in the eyes. “What…how did you know?”

“While the General and I waited for you, a young man came in and told me in simple words that if I hurt you, he would find many ways to hurt slowly, very slowly,” MacGyver responded with a smile.

“That’s my Danny!” Jack stated proudly.


End file.
